


Working Late

by Becca_Tarly



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Kate Lives, Kate and Gibbs are morons, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Slight angst at the start, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Who won’t admit they love each other, Work Colleagues, Written in a couple of hours so apologies for spelling mistakes, age gap, explicit - Freeform, tinnnnnyyyyyy amount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Tarly/pseuds/Becca_Tarly
Summary: After years of dancing around their attraction for each other, Gibbs and Kate finally snap.  Smut ensues.





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fanfic in years so I’m trying to get back into the swing of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Kate sat at her desk, tension building in her back and shoulders. She had been finishing the team’s paperwork for the past 2 hours now and the uncomfortable chair was starting to get the better of her. She could feel her eyes struggling to focus on the mountain of documents in front of her so with a sigh, she stood up to stretch out her back and get a cup of coffee before having another stab at the paperwork. She knew she should never have made the bet with DiNozzo in the first place. He had been so smug when he found out he was right, strutting into the bullpen and announcing with such joy that he had got the wife to confess to the murder of the dead petty officer. With those simple few words, she had to do the whole team’s paperwork for the case. The joys of losing, she thought to herself. Given that it was so late, almost everyone else had gone home for the night. Back home to families or friends or dates but Kate had no where else she needed to be. Quite depressing, she thought, to be spending so much time at work these days but there was nothing she could do about it. Plus going home always reminded her that she had no one else to come home to. No one was waiting up at night to make sure she got home safe. Thinking about it caused a painful twang in her chest so she didn’t dwell too long on the thought. Instead, she directed her attention to the few lights that were still lit around the bullpen. Of course the light was still on in Gibbs’ office so she poured him a coffee too, placing the lid firmly on the two cups before turning to gather the paperwork she had completed, hoping to give it to him before he went home. She placed her own coffee cup on her desk and lifted the pile of files, which was sadly, still smaller that her ‘to do’ pile.  
Arriving at Gibbs’ door, she knocked gently on the door to draw his attention from the stack of papers in front of him.  
“Agent Todd, shouldn’t you be at home? It’s late.” The older man remarked, sitting up and rearranging his papers to create a place on his desk for the ones Kate had so kindly brought him.  
“Probably but since I lost that bet with DiNozzo I’d imagine I’ll have a few late nights in the office this week.” Kate smiled wearily in return, handing the papers she was carrying over to her boss, along with the cup of coffee. Gibbs couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked, even when she was exhausted like this. Her long dark hair had been pulled up away from her face in an attempt to keep it out of her way and the sleeves of her blouse had been rolled up to her elbows. He always liked when she wore a pencil skirt to work. Call him old fashioned (because he’d be the first person to admit that he is) but on Kate, the skirt emphasised her natural curves, ensuring her waist appeared tiny in relation to both her hips and her shoulders. He also couldn’t help but notice that this particular skirt stopped just above the knee. It wasn’t ‘racy’ by any stretch of the imagination but it served as a sweet little reminder that Kate’s legs went on forever. They were toned and gorgeous and would feel amazing wrapped around Gibbs’ waist as he pinned her against the door of his office, her skirt hiked up to her waist.  
Gibbs had to stop that line of thought there for his own sake. His attraction to Kate was well hidden and not appropriate at all. It broke so many of his own rules but for Kate, he decided long ago that he was more than willing to make a few exceptions. He smiled and thanked her for the coffee, pushing all thoughts of the little breathy moans she would make as he trailed kisses down her neck from his head.  
“Take a break Kate, you look exhausted.” The words were out of him before he had truly thought about them but was relieved when Kate did as he suggested and took a seat in front of him.  
“I want a new chair for my desk boss, the one I have is destroying my back. My shoulders are so sore.” Kate groaned, rubbing her left hand over her shoulder to massage the tense, aching muscle there. Almost of their own accord, Gibbs’ legs lifted him up and placed him behind Kate. He placed a hand on each shoulder and allowed his thumbs to skilfully work out the knots and tension his coworker was carrying. Kate sat in silence with her eyes closed while he worked on her, over her blouse. She dreaded to think the kind of thoughts this would give her when she was alone. She thought about her boss’ hands, admittedly more often than any good agent should. He had such strong hands but there was still a gentleness to them. She smiled, supposing that summed up Gibbs as a whole. Strong with a hidden gentleness. She shivered, imagining those same hands that were working wonders on her back, caressing the back of her head as he kissed her passionately, both of them battling for dominance over the other, knowing that eventually she would give in but putting up the fight was half the fun.  
“I’ll see what I can do” Gibbs replied softly, snapping Kate back to reality. How unfortunate. It was so late Kate was almost delirious due to sleep deprivation. As Gibbs moved to return to his chair, she grabbed his hand.  
“Please don’t stop .” She breathed, barely above a whisper. Gibbs raised an eyebrow but did as he was asked, returning to his position behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders again. Without thinking, Kate leaned back into his touch, letting his hands work on her once more. She couldn’t help but notice that her heart was racing, knowing that Gibbs could likely feel it too. Just having him touch her was enough to make her crave him worse than ever. The smell of coffee and sawdust on his hands was driving her mad. It was a scent that she had come to recognise as distinctly his and now it was all she could concentrate on. It was becoming more and more difficult for her to ignore how her body was responding to his touch, the way she ached to lean into it or move his hands to her breasts. The way her whole body tingled at the thought of taking things further and the growing arousal between her thighs at the thought. Upon noticing that she was in fact, incredibly turned on, sitting in her boss’ office late at night and all alone, Kate crossed her legs in an attempt to stifle the need she was feeling towards her superior. Unfortunately for her however, at the exact time she moved her legs, Gibbs’ hand wandered down to the clasp of her bra and she let out a little moan. That was all the confirmation Gibbs needed; he knew he would have very few opportunities like this again.  
“Now now Katie, it sounds like you’re enjoying this a little more than you should be.” He whispered, leaning in close to her ear, resisting the urge to nibble on it gently and see how wild he could drive her. His fingers trailed gently over the clasp, hoping that she would dare to make the next move. If not, they would have a few very uncomfortable weeks in the office ahead of them. Kate was so lost in her need that Gibbs was all she could think about. The sultry tone he had used suggested he wanted this just as much as she did and that was quite alright with her. She was sick of dancing around him in the office. The tension had been building for far too long and tonight, Kate had snapped. She turned in her chair, finding his face right next to hers and kissed him exactly how she had imagined earlier. It was all passion and lust, her teeth sinking into his bottom lip, causing him to emit a tiny groan against her lips. He placed his hand behind her head as he tried to pull her closer, desperate to feel more of her and have her body pressed against his. As Kate stood up, Gibbs did too, allowing Kate to pull him by his collar over to his chair. He flopped against it, unceremoniously, more focused on getting Kate placed comfortably on his lap. Kate pulled her skirt up a little to give her more room to straddle him, taking a second to allow the two of them to breathe for the first time in minutes. Jethro’s usually calm, cool blue eyes were now clouded with lust and need for the woman on his lap. She had to admit, he looked stunning in the state he was in. His cheeks flushed red, his lips swollen from being bitten and his hair tousled from her roaming hands. God he looked incredible. “You okay?” He breathed, wondering what had caused her to stop.  
“More than okay.” She grinned in return, full of confidence and needing to speed things up, she took one of his hands in her own and trailed it up the inside of her thigh under her skirt until it reached the tiny lace underwear she had put on that morning. Jethro’s eyes widened when he felt the wetness soaking through her underwear.  
“This all for me Katie?” He mused, feeling his cock twitch in his trousers as he coated his fingers in her wetness then withdrew his hand and placed his fingers in his mouth. Now it was Kate’s turn to go wide eyed as she watched her boss lick his fingers clean. After he removed them, Kate took his hand and placed two of his fingers in her own mouth, allowing her tongue to swirl around them before sucking on them hard. “Jesus Katie, you’ll be the death of me.” The older man groaned, noticing just how unbearably tight his trousers had become and how Kate had likely noticed the same. Kate let out a little hum of contentment, making her face look as innocent as possible as she sucked on his fingers, making sure she kept eye contact the whole time. It was destroying Jethro, seeing her innocent face as she made him feel so filthy, wondering what else that sinfully hot, wet little mouth could do. He sent his other hand trailing up her thighs once again and started to rub her through her underwear. Kate let out a gasp and then a tiny little moan as he rubbed her in small, neat circles. Her hair had fallen from how it was tied up earlier and was now hanging loosely over her face as she leaned back against the desk for support. Jethro removed his fingers from her mouth reluctantly and began to unbutton her blouse one handed. Once it was discarded, he made quick work of her bra and tossed it to the side, leaving her beautifully exposed on his lap, close to coming apart under his touch.  
“Please Jethro… God… Need it please.” She whimpered, moving her hips to meet the rhythm of his hand.  
“Don’t worry Katie.” He smiled softly against her neck, leaving a little trail of kisses the whole way down to her breasts. “You’re going to get plenty tonight. We aren’t leaving this office until I’m satisfied that you can’t take anymore. I’m gonna make sure you’re completely de-stressed. I promise. Now cum for me.” With that, he slipped her panties aside and rubbed her clit in harsh circles. At the same time, he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting hard. At that point, it all became too much for poor Kate. Between his filthy words, his hot mouth and his actions between her legs, she was done for. She came hard, rocking on his fingers and crying out, using more curse words than any Marine Gibbs had ever met. “Good?” He grinned, licking his fingers once again when he was certain Kate was spent and he had coaxed out every little aftershock she could handle.  
“Fucking incredible” she sighed, beginning to undo his shirt helping him shrug it off before cupping his face in her hands. The kiss that followed was so different to the first they had shared earlier. This one was slow, all tongue, the need and wanting of years of hidden attraction finally coming out in one kiss. Their hands wondered over all the skin they could reach, Kate running over Gibbs’ chest and Gibbs hands planted firmly on Kate’s waist as he lifted her onto the desk behind her. As Kate went to reach for her belt, Gibbs stopped her, choosing instead to help rid her of her bottom half first.  
“Gimme one more Katie.” He mumbled against her neck, leaving dark little marks for him to see in the morning when the whole squad returned to work. He had no idea how he would be able to concentrate at this desk ever again knowing that he had made a beautiful woman, a member of his team fall apart on it. Kate gripped the edge of the desk, totally exposed to her boss now and pulled herself up to sit on top of it. Gibbs kept nipping at her neck, determined to destroy it as much as possible before she caught on and told him to stop. It was almost as if he wanted the team to ask questions. While he did so, he slipped his hand between her legs, coated his fingers in her wetness and slowly began to push two fingers inside her. “God Katie, you’re soaked.” He breathed against her neck. She whined out as he began to move, thrusting his fingers in and out of her, making the most obscene sounds fill the room.  
Kate was slowly losing it again. He fingers were crooked just right inside her and he was hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. She knew she was soaked, there was no doubt in her mind that she had never been this aroused with a partner before. No one had ever been this experienced and made her cum as quickly as Gibbs had or had even offered to give her a second orgasm before even thinking about himself. Gibbs began speeding up his thrusts with his hands as Kate began to become more vocal. “God Jethro more. Feels s-so good please. Can’t take it Jethro” she moaned, almost incoherently. When he brought his other hand down to tease her clit while his fingers worked on her, he knew she was done for. Agent Todd threw her head back, exposing her the marks covering her neck, even in the dim light of the room and almost screamed out Jethro’s name. Hearing her screams and moans made his neglected arousal in his trousers throb hard but he ignored it as he pushed her through her second orgasm. This time, when he removed his hand, Kate placed the fingers in her own mouth, sucking them clean of her juices.  
“Didn’t realise you were such a dirty girl Katie. Screaming my name like that without even thinking about who might be around to hear you. You’re naughtier than I ever imagined.” The words had slipped from Gibbs mouth before he realised he was saying them. He wasn’t one to talk dirty in the bedroom, preferring instead to let his actions speak for him but with Kate’s lips wrapped around him, making him painfully hard, he would do just about anything for her to get him off. After withdrawing his hand, he let Kate remove his trousers and boxers, leaving him standing naked in his office. He had to admit, it was quite the thrill to be able to stand like that with the door still open. The fear of getting caught was almost enough to make him want it more. To have everyone know that he was the man who could make cool, calm and collected agent Todd melt like butter and scream his name just by using his hands on her. He wanted everyone to know she was his. He supposed that’s a conversation they should have another time but right now, he needed to feel her cumming around his cock after all these years of dreaming about it. Kate took his cock in her hand and began to stroke it, making Gibbs hiss slightly at the contact. She looked more than ready for the challenge ahead of her, her lips slightly parted and her breathing heavy at the thought of taking such a nice big cock after already cumming twice. Kate guessed Gibbs would be big and she was happy to find she had guessed right.  
“You sure about this Katie?” Gibbs asked, cupping her face in her hands, giving her a chance to back down now before he finally entered her.  
“Never been more sure of anything Jethro.” She smiled softly, using one hand to guide him into her and the other to hold the side of his face as he was doing with her. Jethro began to push gently inside her, causing both of them to take in a deep breath and hold it. “So big Jethro, God. Feels so good, you have no idea. God you fuck me so good.” Kate whimpered when he finally began to move inside her. Gibbs couldn’t take his eyes off her face as she adjusted to the size of him stretching her out. Pain mixed with bliss.  
“Fuck Katie, so tight. You have the prettiest little pussy I’ve ever seen. So tight and wet. Feels so good. So good Katie. Needed you for so long.” Jethro whispered, not holding back as one hand gripped her hip tightly and the other caressed her cheek.  
“Needed you too Jethro…. Thought about this for – ah – so long. Love feeling you fill me up, never felt so full. Need you to cum in me. I-I’m close already.” The younger brunette stuttered, making Jethro moan and speed up so he could reach his climax at the same time as her. Suddenly, amid breathy moans and whispered promises, both Jethro and Kate reached their climaxes together, Kate’s walls contracting around Jethro felt better than he could have even dreamed. After a minute of slow, loving kisses, Jethro pulled out and helped Kate off the desk. The pair began to dress in a comfortable silence, letting the evening’s activities sink in.  
“Katie, you wanna stay at mine tonight?” Jethro asked hopefully, not wanting to look at her as he did up his shirt in case she said no.  
“If you’ll have me.” Kate winked, stepping towards him to give him a gentle, chaste kiss.  
“Any time Katie, any time.” He laughed, kissing the top of her head as he pulled her into a hug.


End file.
